


Earth-Prime

by Narran (JRBatman)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRBatman/pseuds/Narran
Summary: During the recreation of the universe Oliver used the thoughts of the paragons to help him rebuild the universe. Of the seven paragons the thoughts of three overpowered the others. Kara hoped that she could find someone to love her and have the same interest she has like Barry. Barry wanted Iris to stop blaming him for Nora’s death because he is hurt to and just want’s someone to love him for who he his and not blame him for everything. Lastly Lex believed that the world would be a much better place without Supergirl or the Flash.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mar Novu will be in the next chapter and will explain to Kara and Barry what happened.

**New York City, February 22, 1965**

Opening his eyes Barry could see a ceiling fan slowly rotating above his head. Moving to sit up, a sharp pain shot through his head. Barry sat there as he slowly started remembering what happened. He remembered fighting with the other paragons against the shadow demons and the last words Oliver said to him. As the pain started to fade Barry looked around the room noticing that he was no longer in his loft. Continuing to scan the room Barry’s eyes fell upon the body of a blonde-haired woman sleeping next to him. Slowly leaning over her he moved the strands of hair away from her face, jumping back when he realized who was lying beside him.

Hearing a thud Kara immediately woke up and began looking around the room to see where the noise came from. Slightly disoriented by her surroundings she could barely make out the identity of the man lying on the floor beside the bed. When suddenly her mind began to be bombarded with a myriad of memories. When the pain finally began to subside, she soon realized that the man on the floor was not in fact a stranger but Barry.

“Barry what are you doing lying on the floor?”

“I actually have explanation” Barry said before he started explaining “At first I thought that I was lying in bed by myself. So, when I sat up and began looking around the room a sharp pain went shooting through my head as memories started coming back to me. That was when I noticed I was not alone and that you were actually sleeping beside me. At which point I fell off the bed and onto the floor”

Kara nodded before opening the window and what she saw left her in complete shock as Barry casually walked up and stood right beside her. “I just don’t understand Barry how this could have happened. The last thing I remember is that we were all fighting against the Anti-monitor at the dawn of time.” Looking back outside and towards the ground Kara continued. “Is it possible that maybe we are no longer in the year 2020?”

Just as Kara finished talking, a phone began to ring as they walked out of the bedroom the ringing got louder. As they approached the kitchen Barry saw what appeared to be a rotary phone. When the phone began to ring again Barry quickly picked up the receiver.

“Hello?”

“BARRY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE OFFICE OVER HALF AN HOUR AGO SO WE COULD GO OVER THE MURRAY CASE!”

“I’m sorry, sir, but I fell down a flight of stairs last night and I’m having trouble remembering a few things, can you possibly remind me what building my office is in?”

Barry could hear the man sighing “Do you have a pen and a piece of paper?”

Barry quickly grabbed a pen off the counter.

“The office is located on the 10th floor of 1 Hogan Place. You better be here in the next 45 minutes or McKinley will have your ass.”

As Barry hung up the phone he turned to Kara and sighed “It is possible that we are no longer in 2020. But right now, I have a job to get to because apparently this version of me seemed to be important” as he tried running back into the bedroom, Barry realized that his connection to the speed force was gone.

**Star City, January 11, 2020**

Sara awoke to the sound of sirens blaring in the distance. Looking down the alley she began to wonder. “How did I get here?”

As she began walking down the alley, she started to remember watching Ollie die and fighting against shadow demons at the dawn of time. Lost in her reverie she continued to walk down the alley until she heard the sound of a car alarm. Snapping out of her reverie she quickly took notice that she was across the street from Lord Mesa Bakery. Taking out her phone quickly dialed Ray.

“What’s up, Captain Lance?”

“I don’t know but can you meet up with me in about an hour?”

“Sure, thing Cap.”

Walking into the bar she could see Ray grabbing another round for him and Nora.

“Ah, Captain Lance over here” Ray said ushering her over to join him and Nora at their table.

Slowly walking over to his table, she sat down across from Nora. Briefly looking over to Ray she asked “Ray, what is the last thing you remember?”

Ray glanced over to Nora before looking back at Sara. “You gave me 2 days leave so I could spend time with Nora here in Star City before our next mission.”

“You don’t remember me coming here to talk to you or us teleported to an alternate Waverider in order to stop the Multiverse from being destroyed?” Sarah asked seeming confused.

“Wait was there a crossover? Were we invited? Did we win?” Ray asked

“That is certainly how it looks Mr. Palmer.” J’onn said telepathically

“Did you just hear-?” Ray began to ask before seeing J’onn approach them from the other side of the bar.

“Its good to see you both safe.” J’onn said telepathically

“J’onn that’s a neat trick when did you learn to do that?” Ray asked as Nora got from the table to stand beside him.

Slightly confused Sara looked at J’onn and then back at Ray. “Wait, you know who J’onn J’onzz is?”

“Of course, we do.” Nora replied for Ray “Everyone has heard of the Martian Manhunter. He along with Supergirl are known as the protectors of National City.”

Sara was completely astonished as she thought to herself ‘So when we restarted the multiverse Supergirl’s Earth must have combined with ours. It also seems that those that weren’t remember the worlds as if they always existed together.’ Trying to wrap her head around that facts that universe she once knew has been rewritten she looked over at TV.

[TV] “Later today, Vice President Caldwell will meet with Mayor Lance and Chief Russel to talk about the topic of vigilantism and about what can be done by the SCPD to lower crime. Before leaving the city for his upcoming campaign rally in National City on Wednesday he and his wife are scheduled to dine with District Attorney Osborne and his wife at Russo’s.”

“So, Sara can you explain what’s going on?” Ray asked still not completely understanding what happened.

“I honestly where to begin, Ray, so much happened I would not even know where to start.” Sara said before sighing.

“Perhaps I could help.” J’onn said gaining both their attentions “As long as it is ok with your Captain?” Sara quickly nodded as J’onn touched Ray’s temple.

Remember everything Ray slowly walked back and sat on a chair. “If the Anti-Monitor did destroy everything how is that we are now all on the same Earth?”

“I really don’t know Ray. But I think it may have something to do with Oliver since he brought back my father apparently if I just heard the news right. But what I want to know is have made contact with any of the others J’onn?”

“I was unable to find Kara but did help her sister and her friends remember crisis as well as Team Arrow before coming to meet you. I still have to go see Barry and his friends in Central City.”

“Then I’ll tag along, If I know Oliver as well as I think I do then Barry may have clue as to what is going on.

**New York City, February 22, 1965**

Arriving at 1 Hogan Place shortly before the hour, Barry slowly stepped out of his cab inspecting the building he supposedly worked at. Walking in he was shocked to see that he worked at the Manhattan District Attorney’s Office. As he walked to the elevator he was greeted by a woman.

“Good morning, Mr. Caldwell.” The woman said

“Good morning-” Was all that Barry was able to say before being bombarded with more memories. But these were not his own, but of the Barry that occupied this Earth before he did. not remember applying for a job here nor did he have a one-night stand with his secretary Miss Carter.

“So, what is in the headlines today Miss Carter?” Barry asked as they entered the elevator.

“Well that Malcolm X fellow was shot yesterday and three other Negros wounded.” Carter answered fluttering her eyes before Barry stepped out of the elevator. As Carter followed shortly behind him.

“Do they have any lead on who the shooter might be?” Barry asked making appear as though he was interested as they approached the lobby on their floor.

“Apparently it was another black man that goes by the name Talmadge Hayer but his real name is Thomas Hagan.” Carter replied as they continued walking to the DA’s office.

“That one hell of an interesting name.” Barry said with a smirk before handing his hat and coat to his secretary as he entered McKinley’s office.

“Mr. Caldwell, how nice of you to finally join us.” McKinley said as Barry shut the door. “How’s it coming with the Murray case do you think we have enough for as conviction?”

Barry sighed as he saw more memories that weren’t his come to mind. “As of right now the evidence does not give us enough wiggle room for a solid conviction. We can maybe get him for armed robbery but without the gun it is going to be hard to convince the jury that he murdered the guard since the other two accomplices managed to get away.”

Barry watched as McKinley contemplated his options. “So, your saying that the jury would need a gun in order to convict?”

Barry nodded “It would certainly help prove our case, sir.” Sighing Barry continued. “Each of the hostages reported that the shooter was around 5ft 7in tall, but numerous other that were held hostage such as the manager and the saleswoman stated that the leader was around the same height.”

“So, we have two men that are the same height that committed a robbery, but we can’t identify which one was actually the shooter.” McKinley said finally understanding where Barry was going. “Johnson, I want you to phone Det. Jones and see if you can get a few officers to scour the area surrounding the jewelry store as well as the area near Mr. Murray was found. Finally, Caldwell I want you to begin writing your opening statement because if we have any chance of convicting this guy, I need my best prosecutor to be in that courtroom.”

Everyone nodded acknowledging to McKinley that they knew what needed to be done.

As Barry got up to leave, he heard McKinley call out to him “Barry, if you manage to convict Murray of all charges including 1st degree murder you will have this office’s support and endorsement for your mayoral run.

Barry nodded before walking to his office and shutting the door. Slowly walking over to his desk, he began to wonder why this version of himself decided to become a prosecutor and why he was planning on running for mayor.

As he opened his desk drawer to look for a pen. He saw that there was a 1942 Los Angeles Times Newspaper sitting next to a bottle of bourbon. As took the paper out he began to open it as he began to read the front page, he felt started to understand why this version of him became a prosecutor and moved to New York. ‘I guess their no version of me was ever meant to be raised by my own parents’ Barry thought as a tear ran down the side of his face.

Picking up his briefcase he took out the files of the Murray case and began reading over the witness statements. ‘So, they entered the bank and killed a guard before holding the hostages at gun point. The sales clerk said that they stole over forty-five thousand dollars worth of jewelry.’ Looking over to another witness statement he saw that it said one of the individuals in question escorted Mr. Taylor to a location in the back of the store. Finding Mr. Taylor’s statement he was shocked to learn that they didn’t steal any of the diamonds but an object. ‘Is there a deeper connection that the detectives didn’t look into? Stay focused Barry all that matters is if Scott Murray killed the guard.’ He continued reading and learned that after the object was obtained, they left. ‘Ok, now that, that is out of the way it is time to get to the police report.’ Barry began reading over the events of the robbery as well as Murray’s arrest. As he finished reading the police report he couldn’t help but think this was going to be an interesting case.

When Barry was finished, he quickly placed the files back into his briefcase before grabbing out his notebook to start drafting his opening statement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Central City, January 11, 2020**

Arriving at the STAR Labs shortly after 11 AM, Sara surprised to see not much has changed apart from a few new faces. As she walked into the med bay, she saw J’onn talking to Caitlin about what had happened.

“This is all his fault, he’s the one that released the Anti-Monitor.” Caitlin said in shock as she looked over to Nash.

Looking upon Wells, J’onn continued to explain “He paid deeply for his misjudgment but others we not so lucky. As you know from what I just showed you Oliver didn’t make it.”

Nodding Caitlin slowly turned her back towards J’onn before noticing Sara. “Oh, Sara, I’m sorry for you.”

“It’s okay, Caitlin, Oliver knew what he signed up for.” Sara replied

“-AH! Ah!” Nash shouted as he shot out bed. “What happened? Where am I? How did I get here?”

Sara watched as J’onn couldn’t hold back his anger anymore.

“YOU NEARLY DAMNED US ALL TO HELL, NASH WELLS!” J’onn shouted

“Well that’s one hell of an introduction.” Nash said not knowing who the man was before replying. “The question is who the hell are you and what are you talking about?”

“Nash, you need to stay calm, your system is still recovering.” Caitlin said venomously.

Nash started to laugh as he stood up “You—you need to calm down. I am not staying here and get lectured by some government suit who—.”

Before Nash could finished his sentence J’onn placed his fingers on Nash’s left temple.

Nash watched as memories of crisis materialized in his mind “God, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”  
  


“And so, you should be. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” J’onn continued

“It is my fault.” Nash replied “But you—you solved it. You and the others, you saved the universe. You fixed my mistake. Right?” Nash asked

“Not entirely, we lost OLIVER! And we still don’t know where Barry or Kara are!” J’onn said

“Wait, are you saying that Barry and Kara are missing, J’onn?” Caitlin asked seeming confused

“Yes, Caitlin I searched all of National City and Central City and they are nowhere to be found.” J’onn replied as they started to walk towards the cortex. “As of right now I have instructed Mr. Ramon to use the DEO satellites in order to help search for Barry and Kara.”

“Not only that, but I have set up an alert on my phone so if anyone on social media uses the hashtags Flash or Supergirl in a post, a notification would be sent to me immediately.” Cisco said turning back to Kamilla. “What I don’t understand is how could they vanish. From what you told me J’onn the other five paragons were brought back. So, what sets Barry and Kara apart from the other paragons?” Cisco asked while slowly turning back towards the group.

**New York City, February 22, 1965**

Kara couldn’t understand what had happen they had fanned the flame like Oliver had said and the universe was reborn. As Kara sat on the couch, she started to think what could have went wrong. ‘Did me thinking about, Barry cause this to happen?’

Walking over to the kitchen she started to fix herself a cup of coffee when she heard someone knocking the door. As she placed the coffee mug down on the counter, she approached the door in her nightgown. Taking a deep she opened it.

“Good morning, sir, how can I help you this morning?”

“Miss Newman, why aren’t you dressed?” The woman asked before coming in and closing the door behind her “Can you please put some clothes on?”

Kara looked at the lady for a good minute asking who she was “Excuse me, ma’am, but who are you?”

“You really don’t remember me, Kara? I’m Ms. Johnson the math teacher.” Johnson said trying to jog her memory before continuing “You and your boyfriend just recently moved in after I convinced him that it would beneficial for you to be closer your job and a friend that way we could commute together.”

Needing an excuse Kara used the same Barry did an hour ago when his job called. “Well I did fall down a flight of stairs yesterday.”

“Oh my God, Kara are you okay?” Johnson said as she gave Kara a hug.

“Yes-” was all Kara get could get out before mind was flooded with new memories. “I’m fine but I should go get dressed we wouldn’t want to be late our students would we, Lorraine?”

“Your absolutely right, Kara.” She said before smirking. “So, what do you plan on wearing today?”

“I don’t know? Which one do you think I should wear the maroon one or the navy blue?” she said showing them to Lorraine.

“I would say the navy blue because of nicely it complements your eyes.”

Kara nodded before grabbing a bra and heading into the bathroom to change. Twenty minutes later she emerged looking ready for the day.

“You done, Kara? If don’t leave now we will certainly be late. You know how Mr. Dewey feels when were late.”

Kara nodded. “Alright then let’s go.”

**Central City, January 15, 2020**

Sara looked around the cortex noticing that everyone had arrived except for Lena, Lex, and Ryan. She sighed before stepping in front of everyone. “For the last 4 days the teams here at STAR Labs as well as at the DEO have given their all in the effort to locate Barry and Kara. It is with deep sadness that as of right now we are to presume that Barry and Kara lost their life during crisis.” Sara started to tear up a bit “Barry and Kara brought out the best in all of us believing in those when no one else would. It was great honor to be one of their friends and I hope that they will find wherever they may be.” Stepping down she walked back to where she was standing before someone else walked up to give a few words.

“While I just met not to long ago, but I will always be grateful that he saved my life” Chester said before stepping down and allowing Ralph to saw some words

“Where to begin? Barry and I did not have the best of relationships at the start. When I still worked at the CCPD I fabricated evidence against a man because I knew he murdered his wife, but I could not accept that. When it came time for the trial, he testified against me proving that it was not the real murder weapon, which caused me to be kicked off the force. I was bitter about it for quite some time and life also started to go downhill. But had I not done what I did I would not be standing before you today. Since then Barry has taught me what it means to actually be a hero to put your life on the line and not expect anything in return. So, thank you, Barry for helping me turn my life around.”

Alex started to cry as she stood in front of everyone “Even though, Kara wasn’t my biological sister she was best sister anyone could have asked for. She was always there when I needed a shoulder to lean on. One thing I will never forget is how here face would always light up when she’d come back to Earth-1 to help out Barry and Oliver. I love you, sis, I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me.”

**National City, February 24, 2020**

As Lena walked down the street towards Il Palazzo, she couldn’t help but think she almost considered working with her brother. Yes, Kara may have betrayed her, but at least she isn’t a megalomaniac trying to take over the world. Entering the building she was escorted by the host to a table near the back of the dining room. As she was walking, she started to think about Kara and how a month she was still here. What she wouldn’t give to see her again and explain to her why what she did hurt her so much.

“Here you go, ma’am. your waitress should be out shortly.”

As Lena started to browse through menu when someone approached her. “Excuse me, ma’am.”

Lena slowly looked up from her menu to notice the manager. “Would you mind moving to the other end of the restaurant? We currently have a VIPs coming and would have them away from prying eyes.”

Lena sighed as she grabbed her purse and started to move when another man approached her.

“Miss Luthor, would you please wait here while the VIPs come in.”

As she stood at the other end of the room, she started to get agitated. She couldn’t believe that she was being treated as a second-class citizen. When the VIPs finally came through the doorway, she understood why they were forcing her to wait. As they sat down the man started to lead her away. She heard a voice.

“Agent Jensen?”

“Yes, Mrs. Caldwell?” Jensen answered

“Why not ask the young lady if she would like to join us.” Mrs. Caldwell said

“Ma’am, that would be against regulation we haven’t even vetted her yet.” Jensen replied as Lena twitched at his response.

“I think we can bend the rules just this once, Jensen, it’s not every day we get to meet a Luthor especially one that isn’t agitating.” Vice President Caldwell said

“I’ll allow it Mr. Vice President, but only this once.” Jensen said as he left the room

Lena slowly walked over to their table and sat across from them. Looking up she began to speak “Thank you, Mr. Vice President, you don’t know what an honor it is to dine with you.”

“It’s no problem at all, Miss Luthor, it was all my better half’s idea she thought would be nice to speak with you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go use the restroom. Kara if you could would order me a glass of bourbon and our usual.”

Lena watched as Kara nodded before he left.

“So, Kara what brings you and Vice President Caldwell to National City other than your meeting with the governor and mayor?” Lena asked as the waiter walked up

“Welcome to Il Palazzo are you ladies ready to order?” the waitress said in cheery voice

Glancing down at the menu, Lena, began to speak. “Yes, we are. I’ll be having the Green Garbanzo Agnolotti with a glass of merlot.”

“And you, ma’am?”

“My husband will be having a Cavatelli alla Norcina with a glass bourbon. Whereas I will be having a Cavatelli alla Norcina with a glass Pinot.”

“Is that all, Ma’am”

“Yes” both Lena and Kara replied at the same time.

As Lena turned back to Mrs. Caldwell the resumed their conversation. “So, what other reason are you and Barry here?”

“I came to apologize to a friend that I treated horribly. I broke her trust by not telling her the truth about me. The reason why I chose to lie to her was because of an irrational fear I had of what happen to me if I did decide to tell her.” Lena watched as Kara began to tear up “So, I tried to keep my two different lives separate. It has taken me 55 years to realize that friendship is a two-way street and that in order for a friendship to be successful you must trust each other enough to share secrets even if there may be consequences later on.”

Lena nodded “I understand, just recently I started going down a dark road because of how hurt I was by the betrayal by one of my best friends. As the days went on, I started to not even recognize who I was in the mirror. I started to see my brother I was so filled with hate that I didn’t attend her funeral.”

“Lena, I am so sorry that I hurt you and that I was a terrible friend. I should never treat you the way that I did. It was wrong of me to treat you like your brother, but I didn’t want me being Supergirl to get in the way of our friendship. I just wish that I would have had enough courage to come out and tell you the truth about me sooner.”

Lena was deeply confused about what Mrs. Caldwell was saying until she heard her last words

“Because the truth is my name was not originally Kara Caldwell. Before the crisis with the Anti-Monitor my name was Kara Danvers and I was the protector of National City known as Supergirl.”

Lena just stared at Kara completely shocked by the revelation she just learned as Barry came back and sat beside her.

“How’s my beautiful wife.” Barry said before kissing her forehead.

“That’s not possible the Kara I know is 30 years old not a 90-year-old woman.” Lena said as she grabbed her purse. Before leaving she looked Kara dead in the eyes. “If I was you next time, I wouldn’t claim to be a person that you are not especially one that use to be my friend.”

Walking away from the table she heard Barry yelling which caused her to stop dead in her tracks. “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME KARA! I thought it would be nice and let you talk to a friend you haven’t seen in 55 years and you tried to tell her who we used to be.” Lena turned to see him standing up and grabbing her by the chin to keep her eyes glued to him “You know what would happen if my team, yours, or the legends were to discover that we actually survived crisis but instead of coming back to 2020 we assumed the lives of our 1965 counterparts. We have built a life using the memories of our counterparts as well as our own to create a better world and now you want to flush that down the drain. We have done a lot of good work with the lives we were given but there is still much more that we can do. I cannot stress to you enough of how lucky we are that she didn’t believe you otherwise she would have gone and told Alex or J’onn.”

Hearing footsteps Barry slowly turned his head to notice that Lena was walking back towards them and there was only one thought in his mind. ‘Oh, fuck she must have overheard me.’

As she sat back down, she looked to Kara. “Let’s say I believe who you say you are. Then you would be able to tell me something that only Kara would know.”

Kara smiled before answering “When I came to you for an interview prior to President Marsdin’s signing the Alien Amnesty Act you took out a small device that could identify if someone was and alien or not. First you tested the device on yourself and then I sabotaged it when you turned your head so it would not identify me as an alien.”

Lena was again speechless as Barry began to talk.

“Now that you know who we truly are Lena and I would like to keep it that way. I exercised poor judgement in leaving you and my wife alone to talk freely without having an agent monitor her. So, let it be known that if you share any of this information with anyone, I will personally see to it that you be charged with espionage.” Lena nodded to show him that she understood. “Now that we got that out of the way can you tell us about how you’ve been and how the other teams are doing, before we tell you about ourselves?” Barry asked as the food was brought out.

**New York City, February 22, 1965**

Kara could not believe how the day had started from waking up in a bedroom with Barry on the floor to the news that she had a job as an English teacher at a local high school. But the most surreal thing that she learned that day was that the current year was 1965.

She started to wonder how this could’ve happened it not like they were wishing to be thrown into a different time. Leaving the high school after 5 o’clock she began to walk to the subway with Lorraine “Hey Kara, have you heard anything from your boyfriend from what the DA plans to do with the guy that assassinated Malcom X?”

“I don’t know Lorraine he doesn’t tell me everything that happens or what could happen in his office.”

“I know it’s just is it even safe anymore to leave our own homes?”

“I can assure you Lorraine that the DA’s office will charge him for the crime he committed.” Kara finished as they stepped on the train.

As they found their seat they began to talk more personally “So, Kara tell how it is dating the ADA who’s also a candidate for mayor?”

Kara blushed never thinking that her and Barry would be an item. “Well he is an interesting guy; we have a lot of things in common I really think that he is the one.”

“Well that’s good to hear. But I won’t say that I didn’t question you at first when you started going out with him since your last boyfriend cheated on you with a model he had saved while on duty.”

Kara nodded as rush of memories came to her. She saw herself arriving at her ex-boyfriend’s apartment and opening the door to seem cheating on her with Hannah Brown.

“Yeah, can we not talk about.”

“Sure thing, Kara, I’m sorry that I brought up.”

For the next ten minutes they sat in silence before switching trains and getting off at their station.

“See you tomorrow, Kara.”

“See you tomorrow, Lorraine” Kara replied as she waved back

Entering her apartment Kara placed her purse on the floor and started to walk into the kitchen when she was surprised to see Barry their standing over the stove.

“Hey, Kara mind passing me the cognac?” Barry said as he was sautéing the mushrooms and onions.”

“Sure thing, but what are you making?” she asked while passing him the alcohol.

“Oh, well since were going to be stuck here for a while I might as well make it worth it today, I went to the butcher shop to pick up some steak. That way I could make us some homemade Beef Stroganoff.”

“Oh, Barry you didn’t have to do this.”

“But I felt like I did, Kara, today I-I just don’t know how to describe it. From having flashes of memories that aren’t mine learning that my counterpart intended on running for mayor.”

“Yeah, I heard of that from Lorraine. She said that your one of the most qualified candidates running for office.”

“Really, is she that coworker I saw you having drinks with when we first met.” He stated

“Barry what do you mean when we first met? Don’t you remember you caught me after accidentally breeching to my Earth as I fell 42 stories.”

Barry looked at her as he grabbed his head “What is happening to me, to us?” Barry asked

“Maybe I can explain that Mr. Allen or should I call you Mr. Caldwell.” Mar Novu said

“Mar Novu” they both said venomously at the same time.

“I guess, I could have come earlier but you both seemed so busy trying to impersonate your doppelgangers that it would do more harm than good to reveal myself while you were working.”

“Are you here to take us home?” Kara asked

“No, I am not.” Mar Novu replied

“Then why are you here? why are we here?” Barry asked while using his hands to gesture to the whole apartment.”

“Oliver felt that this was the only way he could save the both of you. Because when he restarted the universe, he took the thoughts of each paragon into consideration when recreating the universe. Of the seven paragons the thoughts of three of them overpowered the rest.”

“But that still doesn’t make sense how our lives have been threatened if Oliver had just left us in 2020.” Kara asked

“Because of the three paragons, the thoughts Lex Luthor were having were the most powerful. Being the paragon of truth, he believed that the world would be better without the Flash and Supergirl.”

“But that still doesn’t explain why Kara and I are in 1965 or the fact that people think we are in a relationship.” Barry said

“That is where you two come in. You and Kara were the other two paragons whose thoughts overpowered the rest. Kara wanted someone to love her and have the same interest as she has with you and you Barry wanted someone to love for who you are and stopping blaming you for everything that goes wrong life.”

“I can see why me and Barry are together now and why we don’t have our powers. But why are we stuck in 1965?” Kara asked

“Well there are two reasons why Oliver chose this time. The first reason is because it keeps you far enough away from Lex because if he knew that you two didn’t have your powers, he would’ve killed you. But the second reason is because both of you love musicals and the 1960s were a simpler time people didn’t have to worry that much about heroes and villains. People could just settle down and have a family without having to worry if there was going to be destroyed.”

“That somewhat makes sense.” They both said

“Good, because there is one last thing I need to do.”

Barry and Kara both looked at him as he approached.

“This will only hurt momentarily” Mor Novu said as he placed his left two fingers on Kara’s right temple and his right two fingers on Barry’s left temple.

Memories of a life that wasn’t theirs came flooding back to both Barry and Kara.


End file.
